Durante Lucifer
|name= Durante Lucifer |kanji= デュランテ・ルシファー |romaji= De~yurante Rushifā |alias= The First of the Fallen (最初の倒れた Saisho no Taoreta) Dante the Inferno (ダンテの焦熱地獄 Dante no Shōnetsu Jigoku) Dante the Conqueror (ダンテの征服者 Dante no Seifuku-sha) The Devil (悪魔 Akuma) The First Satan (最初サタン Saisho Satan) The Original Lucifer (オリジナルルシファー Orijinaru Rushifā) |status=Alive |race= Demon (Pure-Blood) Angel (Former) |birthdate=December 25th |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=1000+ |blood type= AB+ |education= |hair color= Silver (Okamimaru) |eye color= Red |vision= |skin tone=Pale (Okamimaru) |height=5 ft 10 in (1.78m) (Okamimaru) |weight=84 kg (185lbs) (Okamimaru) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= D.O.O.M |previous affiliation= House Lucifer Underworld |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= Satan of the Underworld |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Supreme Deity (Creator) |magic= Fire Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= Chapter 8 |image gallery= }} Durante Lucifer (デュランテ・ルシファー De~yurante Rushifā), more famously known and feared as Dante (ダンテ Dante) and the The Devil (悪魔 Akuma), is the first Angel to fall, a Pure-Blooded Demon and the founder of House Lucifer. After being dead for several hundred years he was revived by the Supreme Deity, for reasons unknown. He exists without a physical form and he currently possesses the body of S-Class criminal Okamimaru. Appearance Okamimaru is a slim young man of average height with very sharp features, yellow eyes, and long, spiky, silver hair. He wears a form-fitting black long-sleeved shirt and loose-fitting white pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist. Though his body is quite lean, even appearing a little wiry at first glance he still holds a considerable amount of muscle mass across his frame despite being at a low body fat %. His back is noticeably wide and thick and his overall muscle development is beyond what is typically seen in people his age group. In his past Dante was shown to be a very tall and wide individual with an immense presence. His actual features are unknown as he has been clad in dark armour in every appearance, presumably he has the typical traits that members of House Lucifer had, silver hair and red eyes. His eyes are confirmed to be his own, piercing red, a sign of his successful possession of Okamimaru's body. Personality Being an ancient demon that lived for hundreds of years, through many wars and tribulations, Dante's perspective is quite vast and his interest and patience for humans and the problems they face is rather sparse. He is brutally honest with every human he encounters and is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans. He despises hypocrites. Despite being a, he does not consider himself evil. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Okamimaru is superhumanly strong, being able to throw powerful punches and kicks with enough force to break bones and smash through walls. He can take out opponents twice his size with these strikes and severely injure and incapacitate opponents even amongst the S-Class ranking. He possesses immense grip strength, he can crush tough materials like wood, stone, human bones and even steel with his bare hands. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Okamimaru possesses well-trained reflexes that allow him to perceive high-speed movements to an impressive degree. He can move fast enough to easily dodge a barrage of magic bullets, arrows and many other projectiles with minimal movement in a small enclosed space, demonstrating incredible agility. He can perform technique and attacks before his opponent can begin to use theirs. He is exceptionally dexterous as he can throw blistering combinations in mere seconds and take the most spatially aware opponents by surprise constantly. Extreme Endurance: Because of the arduous training he did with his grandfather when he was young, Okamimaru is incredibly well-conditioned and has an absurd amount of stamina. He is able to fight for extended periods of time and run for miles on end without tiring out. He fought several squadrons of rune knights, a vice captain before going on to fight and defeat Alexander Balmore all one after the other with little to no rest in-between. His endurance and stamina correspond with his durability, being able to summon more stamina to fight even when he has past his bodies supposed limits providing it is in accordance with his willpower. Immense Durability: When he fought Alexander Balmore, the damage they inflicted upon each other was for the most part equal, however Alex almost ended up almost dying and was placed in a coma as where Okamimaru was almost fully recovered after just a few days. To accompany this superhuman durability, Okamimaru has a very high pain tolerance. Enhanced Senses: His training did not only grant him immense physical prowess but also well devolved senses that act like at times makes it appear that he a "sixth sense" of sorts. Okamimaru has very well adapted senses, allowing him great vison and hearing. During his fight with Alex, he had his sight sealed away but was still able to fight without is using only his hearing to pinpoint Alex's location. He is capable of sensing the trajectory of bullets fired from both long-range and short-range and this allows him to react accordingly. Ways of Combat : : Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As one of the most powerful and famous demon's of all time and the first Satan, Dante possesses a terrifying degree of magic power that is malevolent and overwhelming in nature. His power has weakened over time and it is not it once was but nonetheless it remains powerful enough to allow him to use powerful spell's continuously and petrify human's with it's sickening aura. *'Expert Etherano Control': Magic Assorted Others Indomitable Will: Dante Keen Intellect: Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Dante's character and theme references the . *Although physically introduced in Chapter 8 as Okamimaru, it is not revealed he is possessing Okamimaru until much later.